


Updates 1

by AKK



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: The new Crown soldier operating system causes some issues & the hotline isn't that helpful.





	Updates 1

"I HAVE the graphic card installed correctly! It worked well before with the old driver!"   
     "Ma'am, I've to check out all possible reasons for your error." The hotline software tech snorted and continued. "It still can be a hardware problem."   
     "The display malfunction occured _after_ I activated your new holo decoding program!"   
     "Are you sure your hardware fulfills the requirements?"   
     "[fall victim to the censors]. My technicians invented and built it! YOUR company begged ME to gave THEM the gratitude to test it on the most MODERN systems on this side of the galaxy!"   
     "No need to shout, Ma'am." The software tech said icily. "Shut down all external connections, deinstall the software, deactivate virusscanners, personal-ID-checkers, the memory bird-backup function, and all the other unnecessary memory residentials, then reinstall our software and restart your system."   
     "I'VE ALREADY DONE THAT TWICE ACCORDING TO THE THREE ASSHOLES I HAD TO DEAL WITH ON YOUR HOTLINE BEFORE YOU – A N D I T D I D N ' T W O R K !!! –- DID YOU GET THAT SO FAR?!"   
     The line was closed.   
     Next to her a crown soldier walked into the wall next to the door - for the third time.   
     The Queen of the Crown kicked furiously against her throne. "That's it! _Morcistof_ has replaced the Galaxy Rangers at the top of my 'list of things to destroy'."   
     A slaverlord appeared in front of her, showing her face in a mosaic of about two centimeter big, slightly blurring cubicles. "Your Prodigal–"   
     She screamed in dismay. Now the sound system was gone, too! "What would work better: To slay [fall victim to the censors] Gill Bates myself or to convince the goddamn Galaxy Rangers that he works for me with his rotten service and pay the crooks in Deltoid to torture him then?"   
     Outside, a super star destroyer doubled over three times and then sank its nose – sniffing at it as if it were a flower – into one of her sensor antennaes.


End file.
